The unprecedented proliferation of wireless era throughout the last decade was led by multiple wireless technologies, each offering convenience in different aspects of daily life. However, wireless technologies are victims of their own success: Spectrum sharing among incompatible wireless technologies has led to severe wireless coexistence problem.